Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus supporting register renaming and a corresponding method.
Technical Background
A data processing apparatus may support register renaming in which architectural register specifiers specified by instructions are mapped to physical register specifiers identifying physical registers to be accessed in response to the instructions.